mundanefandomcom-20200215-history
Flowers (Fate)
|rank = |orgrank = Rookie (Holy Grail Master) |specialty = |battle = |base of operation = |status = Active |identity = Semi-secretive |citizenship = Unknown |sexuality = |marital status = Single |education = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 1.9 meters |weight = |eyes = Blue |hair = Black |unusual features = |sacred gear = |universe = Earth-2017 |placebirth = |creator = |first = Fate/Grand Order }} , more often referred as by Mashu Kyrielight is the 's primary protagonist of the Fate/Grand Order IOS mobile game. He's a human male who entered Chaldea Security Organization through a public application. Biography Observer on Timeless Temple Flowers was the last of the 48 newly induced Masters to arrive at Chaldea, and one of the 10 public applicants for the role. He didn't properly wake up from the Spiritron Dive of an introductory simulated battle and sleep-walked to the main hall of Chaldea, where they were found by Fou who guided Mash Kyrielight to wake him. When Professor Lev Lainur came to check the commotion, he recognized them as one of the Master candidates and directed them to Director Olga Marie Animusphere's orientation speech. Still suffering from the Dive's aftereffects, Flowers fell asleep during the speech while on the front row, angering the Director and being left out of the first mission. In his personal room, he'd met Doctor Romani Archaman, who used the unassigned room to slack off after having also been threw out by the Director. When an explosion erupted in the Command Room, he'd followed Romani to help potential survivors. Though they found a gravely wounded Mash, Flowers was trapped when the emergency bulkhead closed after Romani left to activate emergency power. With the procedure still ongoing and the Klein Coffins having locked themselves due to low Rayshift success rates, he was automatically registered as a Master and rayshifted to the first singularity.Fate/Grand Order, Prologue Prior to the rayshift, he'd fought his fear of the surrounding danger to take Mash's hand and support her as she was dying. According to Mash, this display of the innate good in some humans is what convinced her Heroic Spirit to awaken. Flame Contaminated City: Fuyuki As soon as they woke up in the destroyed Fuyuki City, Flowers was forced into establishing a contract by Mash, who had become a Demi-Servant, providing magical energy and combat orders for her before communications were established with Chaldea.Fate/Grand Order, Singularity F - Section 1 Burning City While searching for a Leyline terminal to set up a summoning circle, they encountered the Director, who ordered them to investigate the reason for Fuyuki's destruction''Fate/Grand Order, Singularity F - Section 2 To the Spirit Meridian while planning to get rid of Flowers to replace him with an experienced Master for Mash.Fate/Grand Order, Singularity F - Section 4 Investigate the Port Ruin She was unaware that her body was already dead and only her residual thoughts had been converted to spiritron. The group eventually met the Shadow Servants born from the corrupted Holy Grail War and were nearly killed when Caster Cu Chulainn intervened and formed a contract with Flowers in order to win the War and end the Singularity.Fate/Grand Order, Singularity F - Section 6 Shadow Servant To teach Mash how to use her Noble Phantasm, and to strengthen the bond with her Master, Caster attacked Flowers to push Mash past her limits.Fate/Grand Order, Singularity F - Section 8 Mash's Training Despite the great stress put on their untrained magic circuits by the contractFate/Grand Order, Singularity F - Section 10 Facing the Greater Grail and the revelation that Lev Lainur was an enemy of humanity, Flowers and Mash managed to defeat Saber Altria Pendragon Alter, end the singularity and leave before the collapse of the underground cave of the Holy Grail. When Flowers woke up, they were warned by Caster Leonardo da Vinci that they had become a “main character” of human history. In the Command Room, Roman, acting commander of Chaldea, explained that with all other Master candidates dead or gravely wounded and cryopreserved in their coffins, and the outside world already destroyed, Flowers was the last Master of Chaldea, and tasked him and Mash with the Grand Order of preserving humanity by means of correcting the seven singularities threatening the foundation of human history before its final collapse at the turn of 2017.Fate/Grand Order'', Singularity F - Section 11 Grand OrderThe original Japanese version of the game uses 2017 as the date of humanity's collapse. This year changes in other versions depending on the release date (2019 for the North American version). Flowers then set out to correct the seven main singularities, as well as several subsingularities and related time-space anomalies. Appearance Personality Abilities Physical Abilities Development Creation and Conception References